The Fairiomachy: Chapter 6
Jessica's P.O.V I was a little worried about my friend, Josh. He had not come from the woods in what I could say 3 weeks now. I wanted to cry, but that would be Josh's personality. Once again, I walked into the woods, and this time something surprises me. I saw Josh with a girl that had black hair and black eyes. I could tell that she is Josh's previous girlfriend, but somehow abandoned him. I saw Josh crying on her shirt. "Josh? What happened?" The girl that is holding him let him go, and he collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Josh looked absolutely terrible. His face were red from crying so much. I might have guessed he had been crying for 3 weeks straight because this is the most miserable form Josh took. I lift him with one hand and gave him a big hug. His body trembled as I hugged him. "Josh, it's okay." I looked him in the eyes. His crying had now receded. "You have to prepare for the coming war." Josh nodded and started to wipe his face. I could tell he had been going through a very hard time in his prison. I pitied him so much. Meanwhile, I put him in his bed and walked out of Hyperion's cabin. I stretched my hands and my legs. I am ready for another day. Though the sight of Josh is haunting me (which is strange since I am the daughter of the darkness), I still am really excited to go through another day at camp. I visited the infirmary. Annabeth's condition is better now. The bones are still repairing itself, but it would take at least 6 months recovery before she is fully healed, unless...... I remembered Josh. He radiates the power of a golden fleece. He is so useful when it comes to healing the severely injured. I remembered when one of his tears dripped onto his mother, his mother becomes instantly healed, and now he is still crying. Maybe I can collect a few of his tears and use it to heal Annabeth. I knocked into Hyperion's cabin, and I saw Josh crying on his bed. "Josh, can you stand up please?" I asked him politely. Josh did stand up. He is still crying like a baby. I brought an empty bottle to collect his tears. "Hey Josh, if you're still crying, can you cry onto the bottles? Annabeth needs help." I said. Josh nodded, and he moved towards the bottles, sticks them to his eyelids, and began to cry in it. I know Josh is going to stop crying now, but I need to help Annabeth, so I told him that Annabeth needs help and needs him to cry onto those bottles until they are full. I decided to do some activities of my own. I went swordfighting, though my only partner in swordfighting is Clarisse, since she is the only one that I could fight, the others were too little (no offense). Clarisse stepped forward, and I raised my sword. I got to admit that Clarisse is a very good fighter. She jabbed her sword towards me and I block it. I thrust on her chest and she parried and she returned the strike with a overhead cut. I ducked, grabbed her wrist and twist the sword handle and the sword skittered on the floor. I won with a sword on her throat. After hours of practicing, I remembered about Annabeth. I rushed to Hyperion's cabin and found that the two little bottles, the size of a cream bottle, whose radii is only 2.5 cm and its height is 3 cm max, had been filled with his tears. Josh had stopped crying now, but his face and eyes were still red from crying. I put on the lid on the bottle, and thanked him. "Thanks, Josh!" Josh looked dizzy. "Next time, don't make me cry again, that really gives me the headaches." But Josh is crybaby, I thought. How could that gave him a headache? I left Hyperion's cabin, and I rushed to the infirmary. Annabeth is still lying down like a ragdoll, her hair is still stained with grey streaks. I hope Josh's tears would help. "Hello, Jessica!" Annabeth croaked. "What you got there?" "Oh, this is Josh McLean's tears, I just collected it from him recently." I told her. Annabeth's eyes widened. "Jessica, thank you." I guessed that Annabeth knew what his tears does. I guess that the tears last forever, I mean it doesn't expire, like medicines. I really believed that Josh is a walking miracle, but unfortunately, our powers are completely opposite. Me being darkness and Josh being light. I used a spoon to take some of its tears from the bottle and let a single drop of it into Annabeth's drinking bottle, which was filled with two litres of water (it's a very huge drinking bottle, I know). Just a drop, nothing more. I told Annabeth to drink it, and she did. Annabeth seemed healthier, looking more like her original self again, and she really liked the drink mixed with Josh's tear. I tried a sip, and it tastes more sweet than nectar. Looks like we might need a replacement. I really wanted to drink all of it, but Annabeth is not fully recovered. I took another sip, and it tastes like chocolate milk, but with high quality. I got to admit that it is way better than nectar, and I knew that it heals instantly. I decided to keep stash of it. I decided I would always keep one or two with me in case me or someone in our quest gets hurt. Finally, I gave the rest to Annabeth. Annabeth is now fully healed. "Thanks, Jessica! Your magic potion really works!" Magic potion? I had never known that Josh's tears is one of the ingredients to a magic potion. Annabeth now had enough power to stand up, but as soon as she does, she crumpled to the floor and I caught her. "It's okay now, Annabeth. Ouranus won't hurt you again." "2 years...." Annabeth muttered. "What?" I asked. "2 Years, I had been trapped under the burden, and now I had been confined in the infirmary for 3 months already!" Annabeth's voice got louder. "Hey, it's alright. Ouranus is now satisfied with meeting his wife." I allowed Annabeth to step out of the infirmary. Annabeth is now free from her burden, though all of her blond hairs had turned to gray due to the titan's curse that she had endured the past two years. As I were about to let Annabeth out of the infirmary, Annabeth began to enjoy her freedom. It has been 3 months since Annabeth is confined to the infirmary. But thanks to my special ingredients, she is now healthy again. Annabeth ran towards Percy, and Percy hugs her. Percy told her that he missed her so much that he is now in a very happy mood. As I watched, Percy actually cried on Annabeth's shirt. What a happy reunion. Annabeth decides that she will be going out of Camp Half-blood for a while to enjoy the view of the camp since she had been confined. Just as when Annabeth steps out of the camp, nothing happened. I followed Annabeth to a nearby tree. Just then, the tree sown itself off, and I looked at the sky. The sky is back. Annabeth also looked at the sky. "Oh, man." Annabeth groaned. "When will I get a break?" Just then, the sky dropped very fast on Annabeth. The sky dropped onto Annabeth's shoulder and Annabeth is now trapped once more. I got to admit this is a good exercise for Annabeth. "HELP ME!!!" Annabeth pleaded. "Okay," I said, but as I was about to come near Annabeth, an invisible wall prevented me from reaching Annabeth. I banged at the invisible wall, as Annabeth pleaded to get out of there. Annabeth is now officially trapped under the crushing weight of the sky. I ran to the camp to find Josh. As I am about to run towards Hyperion's cabin, I saw Josh running towards my direction. "Jessica, what's wrong?" Josh asked. "It's Ouranus. He trapped Annabeth under his weight again." Josh's P.O.V Hmm... Ouranus told me that he would not drop his weight onto Annabeth again. Annabeth is having more than enough now. But when I retrace from the last quest's prophecy, it does make sense. Annabeth is supposed to be the sacrifice but she didn't. Now she have come to fulfill the prophecy. I walked towards the sky. Under it, I saw Annabeth kneeling. Annabeth turned towards me. "HELP ME!!!!!" She pleaded. "The weight is too much!!" "Alright." I was about to walk towards Annabeth when Ouranus stopped me in place. He glared at me and blew a chilly wind that blew me somewhere else. I landed on the forest, but this forest seemed familiar. It is the one in the Southern New York City. ???'s P.O.V I was in the Central New York City when I heard that monsters are coming for me. I ran and ran until I reached the Southern New York City. There, I saw hundreds of monsters coming towards me. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hippolyta Kanakaredes, and I don't know who my mother is. My father kept telling me that my mother had died. Ever since I am one and a half years old, my mom told me that something is wrong with my pituitary gland. The pituitary gland had tumor in it. So, after that, I began to grow abnormally, but thank the gods they bless me with a well life, and until this far, I had managed to adapt and survive. I am now 14 years old, and the last time I had my height measured it's 9'7. I had battled monsters one on one because they were way shorter than me, but I had never seen monsters in large groups. So I ran and ran. Hungry Laistrygonian giants were chasing me, along with other monsters, myrmykes, giant scorpions, dracaenaes, empousa, echidna and the chimera itself, of course. When I thought I lost them, I still am running. I am surprised why I am not tired. Just then, I saw a flash of brilliant light. Thank god I was not facing that direction, but the monsters headed for the flash. As I watched, the monsters ran, and they disappeared in there. I watched as a boy with golden hair fought the monsters like a tornado. He is incredibly fast, able to kill about 5-7 monsters per second. I was awed by this guy's performance. Sure I have seen some people fighting monsters like 3 against 1, but this guy was fighting about 400 against 1. He slashed and another 4 giants disintegrates. Then, he illuminated his hand on a golden light and explode it in the middle of the monsters. Somehow, my instincts told me that I should cover my eyes. So I did, and when I opened them again, I saw that all of the monsters turned to dust. He sheathed his sword, and started to walk off. I could have sworn that the boy cannot be more than 4'4 in height. He started to run, and I shouted. "Wait!" The boy with golden hair ran and ran. I followed him through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows. This is going to be one exciting chase. I followed him between the trees and he began to walk. I approached him slowly, then tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled, unsheathed his sword and point it towards me. He did it in less than a millisecond. His eyes widened, then he unsheathed his sword. "Umm... hello." The boy said. "Hello," I said back. Then I began to take a closer look at him. He had actually golden eyes too. "What's your name?" "Josh, Josh McLean." That name hit me, because I remembered that he had to do the statistics homework and he asked me to be a volunteer. It was when I was in 4th grade. He was in the 10th grade and he asked me a question. The question is: Do you like Greek Mythology? It looks like he had a statistics assignment and he chose to find out how many people liked Greek Myth. "What's your name?" He asked, staring straight at my dark green eyes. "Hippolyta." I told him. His eyes widened. "Hippolyta?" Josh asked. "That's a nice name." He held out his tiny hand. I shook it, though I only used two fingers to shake it since his hand is so small. "Yeah, My father said it's a name of the queen of the amazons." "It is. You're quite lucky you have a name like that. Monsters will fear you." "Actually, no. Despite my size, monsters still not fear me." I said. "In time they will." Josh said, patting my knee. I think he wanted to pat my shoulder, but my shoulder is way too high for his reach, so he just pat my knee. "Hey, speaking of monsters, have you been chased by one?" Josh asked. "Not one, hundreds of monsters." "Today?" I nodded. "Hmm... Then you must be a demigod." "A demi-what?" I asked, confused. "A demigod. Half god, half human. And I will show you where we train. Come." So I followed the boy with golden hair and eyes. We reached into the woods, and satyrs, Naiads, dryads and nymphs waved at me. They seemed to like me, and they wanted me to join them as if I were part of them. But I just kept following Josh, and he told me there is a safe place for me. I saw a bulky girl that is quite tall, and when she saw me, her eyes widened. "Where you come from, freak?" She asked me. "Umm... I come from New York. What's your name?" "Clarisse La Rue." She said. Josh interrupted. "Clarisse. She is new. I need to show her around." Clarisse nodded. It seems that the camp is seeing Josh as a leader. I want to know more about him. Just then, a girl with black hair and black eyes ran towards us. She was quite tall, I reckon taller than the average. "Hello!" The girl smiled, and she looked at me and smiled. "Hello! My name is Jessica!" "Hello." I held my hand with doubt, and I was surprised when Jessica actually shook my hand. She might be the tallest one around here, but now I am the tallest one. "So, where do we go now?" I asked. "Well, someone wants to see you. His name is...." "Chiron." The trotting centaur trotted towards me. "My name is Chiron and......" Then he analyzed me. "Wow, you're very tall aren't you? What's your name?" "Umm... Hippolyta." I said. "Hippolyta, Nice to meet you." Chiron said, "Now, you will need a guide, and....." "I'll tour her around." Josh volunteered. "Very well. Josh shall tour you around, and show you where your cabin is." "Okay," I said. Josh took my arm, then started to tour me around the camp. I had to admit that this Josh guy had immense courage. Most of the people that looked at me either runs away or began talking amongst themselves. Meanwhile, the only person that cared about me is Jessica and Josh. Josh guided me towards the canoe lake, and then he toured me along the woods. For once, I liked the woods, and I liked the abundant amount of soil that it has. Josh tried to climb my back, and I helped him to do so. I plucked him from my shirt and put him on my shoulder. I stood up, allowing him to see the beautiful view of long island sound. Josh's P.O.V I was more than glad to have another camper in here. But we have a problem. There will be no cabins that will fit her. But she told me that it is alright because she will made the bed from the earth itself. Category:The Fairiomachy Category:Chapter Page Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion